


Hermitcraft Babus

by charmergirl2468



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Found Family, Gen, Hermitcraft child AU, hermitcraft 6 - Freeform, no beta we die like men, starts at the Area 77 arc, this is not a ship fic, will try to be canon compliant but might diverge because of kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmergirl2468/pseuds/charmergirl2468
Summary: This’ll just be a series of one-shots centered around the Hermits as they get to be parents to a bunch of kids who were once builds.Based on the AU idea brought up by concorp on Tumblr with my own little twists
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 Hermitcraft fandom! This is my first fanfic here so we’ll see how it goes!  
> If you were on Tumblr a while ago, you may have seen that I already uploaded these a long time ago. But then I lost motivation to write on Tumblr, but I had a lot of story ideas I wanted to write out. So consider this a “reboot” of this idea. Maybe the fic will get more interaction on AO3 then Tumblr!  
> Also, only Scara is really introduced in this chapter, but the next chapter will have all the kids!

If there was one thing Scar loved, aside from Jellie, was flying over Hermitville. It was pleasing to see the huge builds he, Grian, and Iskall made as he glided by. It was a fun race to build height regardless of the tie. 

But there was something amiss. Namely, Scara, the plant monster part of his build was missing. He mumbled a “What the…?” As he headed to where Scara use to sit. Did someone prank him? Seems like too much effort for a prank. Perhaps griefing for the Area 77 shenanigans? No, anyone with an actual ax to grind with Area 77 would prank there directly rather than hit one of Scars big builds.

Scar’s questions were put to rest when a tiny green child hugged him around his legs. He gazed down to see girl, no older than five years old,to see her looking up at him with a smile on her face and giggles coming out of her mouth. She was wearing an orange dress with dark purple tights and red strapped shoes. Glasses adorned her adorable face in front of magenta eyes and a blue wizards too big for her head sat on top of her forest green curly hair, framing her freckled face. Scar felt like he recognized the kid, but couldn’t place where.

It all clicked for him, however, when the tiny tot called out “Daddy!” to the unsuspecting hermit.

Needless to say he short circuited for a few minutes before he could fully process what just happened.

There was only one proper way to respond to the situation to him.

“XISUMA!!!”

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” Xisuma started, a hand on his forehead to ease a coming headache, “you flew over Hermitville from Area 77 and saw that your plant monster was gone. Then you found a little girl who looks a lot like your plant monster at the base of where it was and she’s calling you ‘daddy’?”

“That’s the gist, yeah” Scar confirmed, the little girl resting on his hip in his arms and giggling away, “I’m starting to think the kid is Scara”

“Yeah silly daddy!” The girl exclaimed giddily, reaching up to tug at Scars at. There was an awkward pause between them before Xisuma sighed.

“So to amend what I said before;” Xisuma gritted out in frustration, “you found Scara had somehow turned into a kid. Welp, this is officially the strangest thing I’ve ever seen happen on Hermitcraft!”

“Daddy, is Uncle X gonna be ok?” Scara asked, looking at her dad with her head tilted curiously. All Scar could do was pet her head with a small smile.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Kiddo” he replied. “But are you ok? Do you remember anything weird?”

The little plant gave a thoughtful hum before replying with “Nope! Just woke up on the ground. I do ‘member a few things like how to do magic and that my eyes were hurt, but then you made them feel better!”

“Wait,” Xisuma questioned, “You can do magic? What kind?”

Little Scara decided to purely demonstrate by waiving her hands in the air, a light blue aura swirling around her palms and finger tips. Without warning, that same aura surrounded Xisuma as he started to levitate off the ground. The plant person giggled as her father set her down and sat beside her, laughing at his friends misfortune.

“H-Hey!” He exclaimed in surprise, “p-put me down! Please!”

The two just laughed as Scara made the admin do loops and spins in the air. Scar had to admit, even if this was beyond weird and didn’t make any sense, he did feel a fatherly bond with the young girl beside him. Maybe it was the fact she was his build, maybe it was the way she just casually calls him daddy, he didn’t really know. All he knew was that she’d already wormed her way into his heart.

The blissful moment was shattered, however, by a loud “OI!” And the sound of footsteps getting closer. The surprising exclamation made Scara drop Xisuma, causing him to land unceremoniously on his butt. The admin groaned from the fall.

Another girl, looking to be about 16 years old, stomped up with a baby in her arms. The teen had a tan complexion and ginger orange hair in a side ponytail with fiery red eyes (which, when given a closer look, had slit pupils). She was wearing a red tank top, black jeans held up by a brown belt and black combat boots, but that wasn’t the strangest thing about her. Her back adorned dragon wings, horns and lizard tail. Comparatively, the baby crying away in her arms was normal, the tot having tuffs of dark still growing hair and being wrapped up in some sort of hoodie. 

“What are you lot laughing about!?” The tween angrily asked, British accent present. Xisuma examined her at a distance as he tried to rub the soreness away from his backside. He thought she looked familiar, but couldn’t pin point why. Scar got to his feet to walk towards her, but was shoved the baby instead. “Know What? I don’t care right now. You daft adults can at least take the brat off my hands”

All it took was Xisuma looking up at the other two build-off towers to realize what was going on.

“Oh come on!” 

The lack of a dragon and penguin confirmed who these two new children are.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve met Scara, but it’s time for the others to meet their own build-kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I introduce the rest of the kids! The next chapter can be Bios if this gets any attention at all. I might tweak the the OG chapter 3 to make since before then.  
> Also, this is my first try at a multi chapter fanfic here so let’s hope I didn’t screw it up!

Grian expected very little when waking up that morning. Working on Sahara? Of course it was on the agenda. Pulling a prank? Perhaps if the need arises. Area 77 shenanigans with Renbob? He’d have to see if Renbob was up for it.

What he didn’t expect, out of everything, was to find that his dragon build came to life and is now his very moody daughter.

He wasn’t the only one though, looking around the impromptu meeting in front of iTrade. Scara was currently hanging off of Scars arm, swinging about playfully. Iskall was trying to console the little baby that was strangely his dabbing penguin. Cleo talking with a young girl with black tentacles for hair and punk clothes, all signs pointing to the girl being Cleo’s Kraken. Doc was grooming the hair of a boy a little younger than the Kraken, who Grian estimated was Doc’s bush. Ren was happily chatting with a boy who was using sign language. Said child looked to be around eight years old with white hair tied in a long braid and maroon eyes, which Grian guessed was Ren’s dragon skeleton brought to life.

Grian stared at the girl in front of him. Her arms were crossed and she had a scowl, evidence that she’d rather be anywhere but here. “So…” he trailed, trying to think of something to say. He hadn’t expected to have a child at this point in his life, but he just rolled with it. No amount of disbelief will undo the fact his dragon is now in front of him. 

“What is it, dad?” The unamused teen asked.

The question snapped Grian back to reality.

“R-Right” he stumbled on his words “Well, I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions, all things considered. Can I at least get your name?”

“You never gave me one,” 

“Now that I think about it,” Doc said, lifting his hand away from his bush son, “I didn’t give my bush a proper name before. Is Scara the only one with a name?”

“I think so,” Chimed In Cleo, “To be a little fair, none of could have seen this situation occurring”

“We can fix that right now” Iskall smiled as he rock the now resting baby, “I think I’ll call him Pip”

“That’s adorable!” Stress cooed, standing next to Iskall.

Cleo gave herself a few minutes to think before asking her now daughter “How do you feel about Kasey? Not really extravagant, but it has a K like Kraken…”

“I love it!” The newly named Kasey exclaimed before giving her mom a big hug.

The timid bush spoke up before his dad did “I-I was actually thinking about it before you found me. C-Can my name be Sycamore? I-I-I know its a tree type and I’m more of a bush but I thought that sycamore sounds a little like a name and-“

“It’s perfect” Doc rustled his son’s hair in approval.

Ren’s dog ear twitched as he pondered a name. “How aboooooout… Mephisto? It could work… and we can call you Meph for short!” Meph signed at Ren with a huge smile.

When it came down to Grian, his mind blanked from the stress. Amongst all the other weirdness that was builds turning into kids, it never crossed his mind what he could name his own children. Being married and having kids eventually has of course, but not the finer details such as names. Then, almost as if it was slipped into his head like a letter under a door, he had an idea.

“How do you feel about Ember?” He piped up, “Since you breathe fire and all, it does fit a bit”

The redhead gave an aproving smirk and said “Yeah, sounds really punk… I like it. Surprised someone as bland as you picked it”

Grian half wanted to fight back, but the other half was just confused as to how Ember could’ve ended up so different from himself. Kids grow to have their own minds and feelings of course, but there’s usually some semblance of their parents in there. He could only theorize as to how his daughter had ended up punk.

“Ok, all the kids officially have names,” Xisuma stated, his hands clapping together for emphasis, “Next on the agenda should be finding them a place to stay, seeing as we all have builds we go to-“

“Some builds will have to be put on hold,” Iskall interjected, “We can’t just leave the kids to fend for themselves! Especially a baby like Pip…”

“Plus we have more space than we know what to do with” Stress added, “Pip can stay in me fortress with me, Ember and Scara can live in Hermitville, Kasey can live in Cleo’s pirate ship, the list goes on!”

“Point taken,” Xisuma continued, “Guess this just leaves my task of asking the Void about this…”

“And for me and Scar to check with the Vex” Cub said.

“Sounds about right. Anything else?”

Without much other warning, little Pip let out some babbles before crying.

“Other than feeding Pip, nope” Iskall stated, trying his best to adjust his elytra with one hand.

“Guess that about does it for this impromptu meeting then. Good luck being parents!” With that, Xisuma rocketed away towards his base. Once the admin left, everyone dispersed in to their own groups. Grian and Ember were the only ones left purely because Grian has to look through five separate shulker boxes for his elytra. He had no idea what possessed him to think that was a good idea but he finally had his artificial wings on (after five minutes of searching and putting away the shulkers) and was ready to take off.

“Are you ok to Fly?” He asked, rocket in hand and facing his daughter.

“‘Course I’m ok to fly!” She huffed, spreading her wings for emphasis “The wings aren’t for show!”

She then took to the sky, leaving poor Grian in the dust. After registering that he was being left behind he too started to fly, a single rocket sounding off. Still, he couldn’t help but his a small mischievous smirk on his face.

“Race you back to my base!”

“You’re on!”


	3. Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Biography page to explain the kids

**Scara Goodtimes**

Age: 5 Years old

Species: plant/humanoid

Parent: Scar

Build-base: Plant monster

Bio:She’s a cheerful girl who’s ready for adventure. Full of energy, you’ll never know where you’ll find her. She’s also a little wizard who can do magic!

**Pip**

Age: 18 months old

Species: human

Parent: Iskall

Build-base: Dabbing penguin

Bio: He’s an ever hungry baby. Though he does express other emotions like laughter and curiosity. 

**Kasey**

Age: 14 years 

Species: Kraken/humanoid 

Parent: Cleo

Build-base: Kraken 

Bio: she’s got a taste for music mixing and swimming. She’s positive but also likes to be a sass master

**Mephisto**

Age: 8 years

Species: Dragon/humanoid

Parent: Ren

Build-base: Dragon skeleton 

Bio:He’s a mute who signs. He doesn’t speak but he can still make vocal cues like gasping and sighing. 

**Sycamore**

Age: 10 years 

Species: plant/humanoid

Parent: Doc

Build-base: bush

Bio: Usually very shy an reserved, but will sometimes be the designated adult for some of the other kids. 

**Ember**

Age: 16 years

Species: dragon/humanoid

Parent: Grian

Build-base: Dragon 

Bio:she’s rebellion with a capital punk. But no one even knows why she is the way she is but she still has a very “I don’t care” personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I figured it would be a good idea to at least put out the basic info for the kids


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall has to take care of something, leaving Pip in hands of his friend Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last fully written out chapter that I have on my phone. Everything after this will be written as I go, but I do have ideas. I might to a “serious” story with this idea if it gets popular but I won’t force it if people just want fluffy found family fics.

Joe grinned as he looked at the progress of his Roller Toaster. He had a good frame for the coaster so far. All that was left was the terrain and redstone. The poet had a rough idea as to what he wanted for the terrain, he’d just have to collect the terracotta and magma.

Just as Joe was about to take flight to get those materials, he’d spotted Iskall walking towards him with little Pip in his arms and a baby bag hanging off his shoulder. He had a few estimates as to what his fellow hermit was doing in his neck of the woods, but didn’t want to jump to conclusions too quickly. So he gave a warm greeting of “Good Afternoon Iskall! What brings you and Pip to my part of Hermit Land?”

Iskall sighed as if he was defeated as he lightly rocked Pip. Said tot was asleep in his fathers hold, snoring quietly as he dreamed. Iskall looked as if he was debating himself before he finally blurted out “Can I ask you to look after Pip for a few hours?”

“Of course, my friend. But what, pray tell, is the business you must attend?”

“Stress asked me for some help with her Super Smelter. Apparently nothing is smelting right”

“Understood” Joe then reached out to take Pip. Iskall in turn shied away from the advance with a worried look on his face.

“B-Before you take him,” He stuttered, shifting his arms so he could free the baby bag, “T-There’s some things I should tell you about Pip”

The Swede handed the bag to his friend, moving his son to rest his head on his shoulder. Said baby stirred but was not woken up, which Iskall was thankful for.

“To start, there should be some homemade baby food in there if Pip gets hungry. He isn’t old enough for solid food, so if he somehow goes through all that you can make more by mashing together carrots and milk”

“Got it!”

“He’s also teething so I packed some teething rings. But he has been chewing on wool clumps if I leave it laying around, so be mindful of item drops”

“Iskall?”

“He’s also gotten Grian’s Button problem, so keep him away from any redstone devices! Actually, keep him away from redstone all together. I doubt babies are able to digest it”

“Iskall…”

“And if I’m not back to pick him up at 7 pm, you have my express permission to go right to my base! There should be a house on my Mycelium Island, his room is up the stairs and the first door on the right!”

“Iskall!”

Said man’s nervous rambling was cut off by the out burst. Joe placed a hand on his friends free shoulder. “Relax,” he assured, “Pip is in good hands. You go ahead and help Stress, alright?” 

Iskall could only fidget from one leg to another. Tension was written all over him, Joe could see that much. It wasn’t surprising considering fate had dropped a baby on him without warning. No time to prepare a room or set aside resources, just a baby and a outer force almost saying ‘Good Luck with that!’ with a smirk. A situation like that could make even the likes of TFC become stressed out.

Iskall, though hesitantly, did concede to Joe’s point and carefully handed his son over. The poet let the baby quietly wake in his hold, his tiny smiles and babbles slipping out so natural. Iskall smiled as he gave his son a goodbye kiss on his forehead and then rocketed off.

Joe rocked Pip as he started to walk towards Hermitville. “Now then, let’s make haste” he playfully said,” Back to Hermitville, no time to waste!” The rhyme cause the tot to babble happily. “Perhaps I’ve made you a fan? Time shall tell if that’s the plan” Again, little Pip babbled along with his babysitter.

Joe knew what he was doing. He was helping Pip learn about conversation structure. This wasn’t his first time watching over someone’s child, surprisingly enough. On many worlds before this one, he had been tasked with caring for kids. Still, there was nothing like watching over the next generation.

Then Pip busted out crying and the guessing game started.

* * *

Pip was sound asleep again, laying in his crib. It’s already 8 and Iskall wasn’t back yet. So Joe took up his previous offer to stay at his mycelium house. It was a cozy home and covered the bases a house needed, such as a bathroom and a kitchen. Even the comfortable living room that he was sitting in right now.

The front door opened, revealing an Iskall looking very refreshed. His diamond eye was polished, and bows adorned his beard. He even had pine green nail polish. That look alone confirmed what Joe knew from the beginning.

“Tricked into a spa day?”

“Tricked into a spa day”

Since hellos were skipped, Iskall went straight to Pips room. All could Joe do was follow suit. The Swede gave a sigh of relief as soon as he saw his son sleeping peacefully. He quietly closed the door to let Pip to sleep. He and Joe tip toed to the living room to collapse on to the couch.

“So, feel any better after Stress’ Impromptu spa day?” Joe asked.

Iskall gave a sigh and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. “Honestly? Not really” he blurted out, “Stress pretty much had to freeze me in place to get me to calm me down. Even then Pip was on my mind the whole time I was there. I guess… I guess I just worry that I’m not raising Pip right…”

I know we’re all fumbling around since the kids showed up, but Pip is the only baby. He has to rely solely on me and well… being a parent wasn’t in the immediate plans. I just worry about Pip’s future…”

“Iskall…” Joe placed a hand on his friends shoulder with a shake of his “Pip, as well as the other kids, will turn out alright. Like you said, we’re all figuring out raising the kids. But we’re definitely not in this alone. It’s been said ‘it takes a village to raise a child’ and we’re all here to be the village you need. Not just Stress and I, but also TFC, Xisuma, Jevin, and so many others. We’re all here for both you and Pip, I promise”

With those words of comfort, Iskall relaxed for the first time in a long while.


	5. Baby Ravager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scara finds a new pet! Just not the kind you’d expect…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I’m a bit surprised this is my most popular fic, all things considered. But I guess found family concours even friendship fluff.  
> As for what I said last chapter, my idea is to do like 20-25 one-shots and then switch over to the big plot. Kinda like a season finale. But that’s just my estimate.   
> Enjoy this anyways!

“All is clear on the eastern boarder, General Fluffy!” Scara cries out, saluting to the air in front of her. She was currently on top of the wall around Hermitville, playing pretend that she was a soldier serving under an imaginary general. She’d mostly been marching in circles while using a stick as a pretend rifle. 

She glanced out at the forest beyond the wall, her mind wandering. There could be all kinds of adventure out there, like the creatures her daddy talked about. She could fight a zombie, or beat up a skeleton! But her daddy would be so mad if she wandered out…

Then the plant girl heard the cry of a calf. The poor thing sounded like it was calling for help. Panic rose in the tot, thoughts of what to do running laps around her head. Would her dad still be mad at her if she went to help? After all, it could be a calf one of her other family members lost! Plus the poor thing was in trouble and…

She decided to forgo her dads warnings and climb down from the wall. She ran in the direction of the crying to find… a baby something, just nothing she’d even heard her daddy talk about. It was grey and had flat, wide feet like an elephant. The face was also wide, but looked more like a shield. It had two horns sticking out the head too. Scara did recognize a Villager-like nose on the baby creature.

The creature in question was tangled up in a sweet berry bush, small paper-cut like wounds all over its body. It cried out again as it struggled to get free, only causing it more pain. Scara knelt to its level as best as she could and tried to shush it.

“Easy, Little guy” she says in as even a tone as possible, “Let me help you”

The creature wasn’t having it and tried to lean away from her. It cried out louder, as if to ask for protection. Scara decided to heck with doing this calmly and started to untangle the creature from the sweet berries thorns. For a normal child the thorns would be painful, but since the tot was part plant she was unaffected by the pricks. 

Once it was free, the creature backed away from Scara so it was at a safe distance but… it never ran. It just stayed at a cautionary distance and watched her. She still needed to heal it’s cuts though.

“Umm, here little guy?” She tried to urge, as if calling a pet. She honestly didn’t think it would work. But, much to her surprise, it started to inch it’s way towards her. Not particularly fast, but progress was progress.

Once the creature was within arms length, she let her magic flow from her tiny fingertips to its wounds. It wasn’t anything advanced, only a small healing spell she taught herself, but it mended the cuts nicely. The baby creature looked over itself with amazement. At least from what Scara could tell. It made a small, happy sound and licked her fingers, causing her to giggle.

“Easy, easy!” She cried between laughter. 

When the creature was done licking her fingers, it settled into her lap. She pet its head as it relaxed, almost purring… or at least a growl that sounded like purring. It was almost like having a weird cross between a cat, dog, and rhino. The little wizard than had a lightbulb moment.

“Hey, wanna stay with me and my daddy? I’m sure you’ll fit right in!”

* * *

“Absolutely not!” Scar exclaimed. Of all things, he did not expect his daughter to find a baby ravager. Let alone bring said ravager home in her arms.

“Come on, daddy! Uncle Cub has a bunch of Revengers! Why can’t I keep Berry?” The little girl argued, holding up her new pet for emphasis.

“Your Uncle Cub is using them for a mini game, not keeping them as a pet! Because they’re dangerous and can hurt you!”

“Berry is nice though!” 

“If I’m allowed to interject,” Xisuma interrupted. Both turned to him in surprise at his intrusion. “Since Scara was able to calm it down, the ravager might not be dangerous as dangerous as the adults”

Scar sighed, massaging his temple. Some part of his still believes that the ravager will hurt Scara. Maybe it was overprotective dad instincts. Maybe it was one too many run-ins with the mob. But the underlying problem still remains; Theres no telling what kind of temperament the ravager will have when it becomes an adult. 

He looked down to his daughter and nearly groaned. The plant child had pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Her magenta eyes looking so sad, her little pouty face, even the dramatic whimper to sell the point almost did him in. 

Then he was done for when the baby ravager mimicked the look.

“Ok, ok!” He conceded, “The rav- Berry can stay”

“Yaaaaay!~ Thank you daddy!”

He and Xisuma watched as she ran off to find a name tag for her new pet. 

“It was a good fight, but nothing can beat Scara’s puppy eyes” Xisuma commented.

“Yeah… at least now she has someone to play with here in Hermitville”

It was pretty empty in Hermitville. The other kids tended to find other things to do. Ember ran off to fly, Kasey swam in the pirate district, even Sycamore went off to hang out in the stock exchange. It must’ve been lonely for Scara.

”True… we’re getting rid of him if he hurts anyone, right?”

”Definitely”


	6. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Ember bond over flying!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s official, this fic has double the amount of hits my most popular FE3H fic has. I’m not sure if that’s because Hermitcraft has a bigger fanbase or if my favorite friendship is too obscure.  
> Also, if anyone wants some kind of reference for drawing the kiddos, I can share the Gacha’s I made for my own visual referencing.  
> Hope y’all have fun with this chapter!

If anyone had anything to say about Ember and her dad, it was that they were as opposite as you could get. Where Grian was a fun loving but mischievous man, his daughter is the very essence of teenage rebellion. They thankfully never got into any loud arguments, but the distance was still there.

Though, they did have one thing to have in common: an admiration for flying.

The only time the two could be found together was when they were racing each other. The sound of many rockets mixing with the beat of wings. They’ve raced in pretty much everywhere from the hippie commune to the medieval district.

Now they decided to tackle the biggest flight challenge on the server; Grian’s elytra course.

“So I just fly through where the banners point? Easy!” Ember boasted as she stood over the first hoop.

“It’s not as easy as you think” Grian countered, “You loose time whenever you bump into a ring”

“As if I’ll make that mistake!” She said, turning so her back was to the edge.

She then fell backwards into the first loop. The draconic teen let herself plummet until she was nearly been blocks off the ground before using her wings as a parachute. She flew up and through the next ring in the course. Grian spread his elytra and followed behind her, rocket in hand. Even he had to admit his daughter was a wonderful flyer. She was able to fly his course near perfectly, only going off course to do more air tricks. He supposed being born with natural wings gave one an advantage over someone with essentially special gliders on their backs. 

Even with her additional baggy clothes, she was going fast. So fast, in fact, that she ended up crashing and smashing into 10 different bamboo stalks. She tumbled to the ground, various scraps and bruises littering her tan skin. She groaned from the pain, but the ginger wasn’t too injured.

That didn’t stop Grian from crying out “Ember!” in concerned terror.

He landed next to his daughter and knelt beside her, gently helping sit up. He then started to put down and search through shulker boxes frantically. Once he had what he wanted in hand, a regeneration potion, he put the bottle in her hand. While the potion did help, it was still uncomfortable feeling your skin rapidly stitch itself back together. 

“Are you alright? You didn’t break anything, did you!?” Grian asked in a panic.

“Dad, chill out, I’m fine” She replied with a slight wince in her voice. It was going to take a second for the potion to finish its work.

“Young Lady, you smashed through ten bamboo stalks! You could’ve killed yourself from the kinetic energy alone!”

“Well I’m fine now! I didn’t die! I would’ve respawned anyway!”

“We don’t know if you kids can respawn! And I’d rather we not accidentally test that!”

Grian knew they were having their first fight. But he couldn’t help being worried about her getting hurt. No matter how distant and moody she is, Ember is still his daughter. He may not be perfectly equipped to handle an angsty teenager, but he’ll damn well try to be a good parent!

“I’m fine now so what does it matter!?” The dragon girl screamed, small flames coming out her mouth.

**“It matters to me, dammit!”**

Ember froze, shell shocked by her fathers words. 

“It’s terrifying to even think of anything bad happening to you! I may not have expected being a parent this young, but I will not let anything hurt you! Because you’re my daughter!”

Tears pricked at Grian’s eyes as he confessed his feelings. It felt unnatural for him to state his negative emotions since he was known as one of the more fun-loving hermits. But he couldn’t help himself once he saw Ember getting hurt by something that’s killed him so many times. 

Judging by how watery the dragon’s eyes were, his words got through to her.

“I… fine! I’m… sorry” she begrudgingly apologized. She was holding on to some of her pride, but Grian let her have it.

“Apology accepted. Just… don’t ever scare me like that again”

By conversations end, the potion had fully healed her wounds and she was in flying shape again. The two were back in the sky in no time, though at a much slower and eased pace to the builders base. A small oddity since they usually raced back to the tower.

Ember, however, didn’t mind the lack of a race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t expect to have this out so soon, but a mix of quarantine and motherly disapproval can make a lot of crap happen.


End file.
